50 People
by LaynaPanda
Summary: "If you could get 50 people to sign this paper that Lucy and I should go out, I'll ask her out." Natsu smirked. "Deal!" Mirajane shouted. NatsuxLucy fluff. Coming from personal experience!


"Hey, hey Natsu! Hey Natsu! Don't you agree Lucy's very pretty?"

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy and you will make a cute couple?"

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy will be a perfect girlfriend?"

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy is cute?"

"Natsu, don't you th—"

Natsu slammed his fist on the counter where the girls, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, and Erza were making him feel flustered and annoyed. The girls were all startled, flinching and looking at the Dragon slayer who stared at them with a stern irritated look.

"What is with you all, talking about Lucy? What about her?"

"Natsu, we're just pointing things out." Mirajane said smiling making him crinkle his eyebrows together and stare. "Pointing what out? I know, _I know_. You guys have been saying these for almost a week! I've heard you guys a million times!" Natsu said throwing his hands in the air as he was chewing them all out.

"We just think you and Lucy should date." Cana said, straight out making Natsu stared at her in embarrassment.

It wasn't the first time he heard this, he heard this from everyone in the guild, and even strangers he's never met in the streets. They all say he looks good with her, and they all say they should date. But once again, Lucy's reply always made him think she doesn't fancy him like he does to her. '_We're just friends.'_

"She doesn't like me,"

"Oh yes she does." Mirajane quickly replied with making him look at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just you two look so cute together!" Mirajane brushed it off, trying to give him a hint that he might like him back too.

Luckily, Lucy was out sick today. He heard Wendy has checked up on her and healed her a bit but Natsu wanted to check up on her but he needed to go when nobody was looking since they'll probably tease him again.

"You people are crazy, and that's coming from me."

"Oh Natsu, we're just having some fun!"

"Yeah, I mean you two look so cute together! It's fate!"

"You guys are messed up. . ." Natsu said burying his face in his scarf, trying to hide his blush that was painting his cheeks rather quickly. "We'll just do anything to make you two happy."

"What if we _are _happy?"

"I mean, happy _together_."

Natsu groaned and looked away from the girls who all giggled at his actions. He decided he'll just ignore them till they decide to pick up at a new topic.

That is, until he saw Reedus in the back of the guild, painting.

It made an idea sprout and the fire dragon-slayer jumped up to walk on over towards the painter. He requested a pen and paper from him and once Reedus handed him the things he wanted, he walked back over to the girls. He set the pen and paper down, writing something before holding it up so the girls could see.

He smirked. "If you could get 50 people to sign this paper that Lucy and I should go out, I'll ask her out."

"Deal!" Mirajane shouted as she quick to sign and hand it over to the girls surrounding her. "50 different people, by tomorrow." Natsu said as he watched Levy sign her name. "I'll have it by today." Mira smirked grabbing the paper and skipping away to a different table.

"No threatening people!"

"I got it!" She shouted back as Natsu watched Mirajane smile and hand people the paper, each people lighting up or smiling. He took the opportunity to go to Lucy's house and sprint all the way there. He decided to use the door since he didn't want to bother sleeping or sick Lucy. Even though he didn't know what the big problem was, he'll make her happy just for today.

The fire mage knocked on the door and waited for a reply or footsteps from the other side but it was quiet, and no footsteps were heard.

Natsu dug into his pocket, looking for the spare key Lucy gave him to use instead of the window. He found the yellow heart shaped key and put it in the lock. He opened the door, putting the key back in his pocket and going inside. He closed the door and went to her room, seeing her in bed coughing and reading what seemed to be a novel Levy brought her couple days back.

He approached her and whispered gently, "Luce."

Lucy looked up at him, her face pale and dark circles under her eyes. She looked like a monster and she immediately covered her face, looking away. "Natsu, go away."

"Lucy, I came to check up on you! You look pretty. . ." Natsu said as he came closer making her look up in surprise.

Did he just say she looked pretty? He is so swe—

". . . Pretty Ugly."

Lucy threw her book at his face, making a painful slap sound. It was silent as the book fell off his face and making a thud on the floor.

"Get the hell out of here!" Lucy said, coughing and her voice cracking. She huffed as she lied back down on the bed and pulling the covers over her face and coughing. "I'm sorry, I was just joking."

"Well, joking is not a right thing to do."

She heard him coming closer to him and soon a heavy weight making one side of her bed shift. She felt a warm hand on her back as he spoke, "I'm sorry, look I came to take care of you."

"Whatever. I don't need your nursing."

"Suuure you don't." Natsu said as he got up and peeked over her shoulder to take a look on her face. "Let me take a look at your face, I missed you."

"No, get the hell out of here before I get Loki to kick you out."

"You know perfectly well that sick mages don't have enough magical power to summon or do any kind of magic." He reminded her making Lucy cursed and pulled the covers over her face farther. "Please get out, I don't look good and I'm sick."

"I don't care, you look great to me."

"You said I was ugly!"

"I said I was joking, you always look beautiful to me." Natsu smiled as he tugged on her blankets. "Please just get out,"

"No, not unless you show me your face." He demanded as Lucy pulled the blankets down and looked at him. "See? Not so bad, now let me check your temperature." He said as he pressed his palm against her forehead.

He felt the warmth and frowned slightly.

"I'm cold, now go away."

"You could have said you were cold." Natsu jumped in her bed making him blush. Lucy tried kicking and pushing him off but her power was useless when she was sick. She could only sigh and move away from the mage who nonchalantly got in bed with a female.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, my precious partner is sick."

"I'm your precious partner?"

"Of course you are, now get some sleep." Natsu wrapped his arms around her waists and pulled her near his body. The heat made Lucy sleepy and relaxed the blonde trying hard to stay awake. She started to doze off and Natsu played with her silky golden locks.

Soon, the only thing heard was her soft snores.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Natsu was the first to be awake. Seeing Lucy in his arms first thing in the morning made him feel so happy he could only hug her tighter and inhale her sweet vanilla scent. He felt Lucy start to stir and then a tiny groan coming from her lips.<p>

He only smirked since he knew she was too sick to even have the energy to kick him out—

_"GET THE HELL OFF ME_!" Lucy screeched as she kicked him off, making him fall off the bed and knock his head against the corner of the drawer. Natsu groaned as he rubbed his head; it wasn't like he had enough brain damage done by Erza or Gray.

Natsu sat up looking at his angered teammate. "What is with you on kicking and pushing me off the bed?"

"What is with you on snuggling with me on _my_ bed?"

"I wasn't snuggling with you, I was simply cuddling."

"It's the same thing!" Lucy shouted, her cheeks flushing dark red. "Oh whatever, now I need to get to the guild right now. When you're done just head on over, alright?"

"Um, sure. You're not going to wait for me?"

"I need to see something at the guild, sorry!" Natsu opened her window and jumped out, quickly dashing for the guild. He needed to see if Mirajane really got 50 people to sign that paper. Knowing her, she could get anyone to sign a paper with a simple smile.

He opened the door and saw Mirajane giving drinks to other guild members, the male quickly running towards her to catch her attention. "Mira!"

"Oh Natsu! I've got the paper for you!" Mirajane said excitedly as she handed Natsu a rolled up paper. He opened the paper and it rolled down onto the floor and towards the guilds door, knowing that he was all the way by the bar, he knew this was more than 50.

"Uh, Mira?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I said 50 people,"

"Uh-huh."

"How many people is this?"

"About 200 hundred."

"200 HUNDRED!" Natsu shouted looking at the long roll of paper. "Why yes!"

Natsu's eyes were wide, looking through the signed paper. Guild mates, random strangers who knew them, people from other guilds, and other people they have encountered before. All signed!

_Mirajane- Go NaLu!__  
><em>_Levy- Yay NaLu!__  
><em>_Erza Scarlet- Awesome couple.__  
><em>_Happy- You liiike her!__  
><em>_Gray- You go flame head!__  
><em>_Gajeel- Ehh, whatever.__  
><em>_Lisanna- NatsuxLucy!__  
><em>_Elfman- Like a MAN!__  
><em>_Juvia Loxar- As long as Gray-Sama is mine!__  
><em>_Laxus- Natsu you better treat her well!__  
><em>_Cana- Lucy is an awesome girl! Lucky Natsu!__  
><em>_Wendy Marvell- Go Natsu and Lucy-san!__  
><em>_Makarov- Finally!__  
><em>_Gildarts- I knew you liked her!__  
><em>_Evergreen- Cute couple.__  
><em>_Freed- Cute couple.__  
><em>_Bixlow- I thought Loki was hers but you totally liiike her!__  
><em>_Macao- Lucky Natsu!__  
><em>_Max- Lucky!__  
><em>_Wakaba Mine- Woo! Natsu and Lucy!__  
><em>_Alzack- Be happy!__  
><em>_Bisca- Yay for Nalu!__  
><em>_Jet- Lucy's pretty.__  
><em>_Droy- Great couple.__  
><em>_Nab- Great.__  
><em>_Lyon Bastia- Natsu and Lucy, cute.__  
><em>_Sherry- Finally she got someone to love.__  
><em>_Gellard- Wow never thought I see the day.__  
><em>_Kaby Melon- Thank you for helping, good couple.__  
><em>_Jason- COOL! SALAMANDER AND LUCY! COOL! COOL! COOL!__  
><em>_Master Bob- Cute, Cute, Cute! Natsu and Lucy!__  
><em>_Hibiki- Lucy is sexy, but you two look good.__  
><em>_Eve- Must say, you are Lucky.__  
><em>_Ren- Cute.__  
><em>_Ichiya- Awesome pafume. Cute.__  
><em>_Goldmine- Seen you two before very nice.__  
><em>_Carla- Good couple.__  
><em>_Totomaru- Sorry for before, good couple.__  
><em>_Romeo- Go Natsu-Nii! Lucy-Nee!__  
><em>_Warren- What a shame. Lucy gone to Natsu, anyways I support!__  
><em>_Laki- Approved!__  
><em>_Michael- Great.__  
><em>_Loki- At least you're someone I know.__  
><em>_Aquarius- Tch finally got a boyfriend.__  
><em>_Gemini- Go Lucy!_

Natsu stared at the piece of paper, shaking slightly and gulping. He never knew they'll do this and what the hell? Lucy's spirits even did it with town people. This is bizarre.

"So, what do you think?" Mira asked smiling as Natsu rolled the piece of paper back and shoved it in his pocket.

"I can't believe you pulled through this,"

"So are you going to ask her out now?" Mirajane asked with her eyes twinkling brightly. "Sure, alright."

Mirajane threw her cup in the air and cheered, making the glass shatter on the floor as it hit. "I need to video tape this!" She cried out as she rushed to the back of the guild to find one. Natsu could only sigh and look away in embarrassment.

"She's coming." Natsu said as he smelt the sweet scent of his partner. Mirajane only shoved him to the door as she got ready to tape the scene, her eyes wide in excitement.

When Lucy entered, she was surprised to see it so quiet and Natsu standing right in front of her. "Uh, hi Natsu."

"Hi Luce." Natsu said blushing and scratching his head. "What's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet and staring?"

"Because, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uh, um. . . Lucy, will you . . . will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu said blushing and feeling flustered. Lucy stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gapped open, surprised to hear that this dense fire mage was asking _her_ out.

"Say that again?"

Natsu just sighed as he dug into his pocket and handed her the rolled up paper. "It has almost about 200 hundred people who signed that saying we should go out."

"So, you're asking me out because of this paper?"

"No, I'm asking you out because I like you," Lucy looked at the piece of paper and back at him, raising her brow.

It was silent for a moment before she smiled and leaned in to hug him, "I like you too."

Mirajane screamed and cheered as the guild cheered along with her. Natsu pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Natsu started to grin and he hugged her, rocking her back and forth. "I like you too! Now I can finally do something I always wanted to do!" Natsu cheered making Lucy look up at him. "And what's that?"

"This." He said before he leaned down and his lips came connected with hers. Lucy smiled during the kiss and kissed him back as the guild cheered once more.

As in 50 people, no; 200 hundred people agree they look _awesome_ together.

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**This is coming from personal experience! ****Not entirely the whole thing but y'know, the signing. xD****  
><strong>**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
